This disclosure relates to a multi-function nitrous oxide system for producing breathing air.
In environments in which breathing air is not readily available, it is desirable to produce the breathing air from sources, such as nitrous oxide. One type of breathing air production scheme produces a mixture of nitrogen and oxygen by decomposing nitrous oxide using a catalyst. In such schemes, the nitrous oxide is converted for the singular purpose of producing breathing air.